Never Say Goodbye
by RavenclawGirl714
Summary: Harry and Hermione have become excedingly close over the years, but what happens when a mission for Harry threatens to tear them apart? HPHG {one shot}


Never Say Goodbye "Boy, I'll sure miss Hogwarts," said Ron wistfully. It was the last week of their seventh term. After Harry got off the Hogwarts Express, he would be off to fight Voldemort in the forests of Albania. Harry and Hermione had been more than just friends over the past couple of years, and Hermione couldn't bear to let him go off and maybe get himself killed. Ron also had been close to Parvati Patil this year, and they were going to get married after they went home. Harry already proposed to Hermione in the Great Hall, and he had given her a sapphire ring, her birthstone, as an engagement ring, promising that they were going to get married after he defeated Voldemort. Hermione begged Harry to let her come with him, but he thought that it was too dangerous for her. The professors thought so too, especially Dumbledor, saying, "I may be a barmy old codger, but I think that it is absolutely unwise to let Hermione go on such a dangerous trip." And when Dumbledor said something, it was final. Hermione was arguing with Harry in the common room that night. She said that her intellect might come in handy to defeat Voldemort's more wise tricks. Harry saw the truth in this statement and said that she could come along if they found a way to sneak her out. Hermione decided to send an owl to her parents informing them about what she would be doing. She was sure that they would be worried sick, but she hoped that they would understand how important it was that she should go. The next day at mail time, she got a troubled letter from her parents. They wrote, " My sweet Hermione, We will have nightmares every night and worries every day about you, but as you mentioned in your letter, you must go because the whole future of the magical community hangs in the balance and only you and Harry can save it. Remember that we will always love you no matter what happens. Love, Your worried but loving parents. "As the "end of term feast" approached, Hermione and Harry got more and more nervous about what they were about to do. Ron knew nothing about their upcoming plan. They were sure he would help, but Dumbledor forbid them to tell anyone else. On the Hogwarts Express, they were extra friendly to everybody since they would possibly never see them again. Everyone wondered why Hermione cried so hard when they got off the train. She hugged her parents hard and cried a river when they had to leave. Dumbledor had bewitched Harry's broomstick so that it and everything on it became invisible and featherweight. Since Hermione had followed suit with Professor McGonagal and decided to become an animagus into a cat, (but unusually for Hermione, she wasn't going to register herself!) it was relatively easy to get her on his Firebolt 7. She put a spell on herself so she wouldn't slip off. Harry had suggested that he apparate, but Dumbledor said he might lose his gear. Hermione had fallen asleep and Harry was getting drowsy when his special compass said he was there. To tell the truth, Harry was really jittery. He wondered if he was ready to go off and fight the most powerful, dangerous, and evil warlock to ever live. After a few more hour-long minutes, Harry heard a sound that was so familiar that he could recognized it immediately. He saw Hedwig flying along next to him. She was carrying a letter, a letter of good luck wishes from Dumbledor. He smiled and looked at his feline fiancé and they smiled contently at one another with hope and a hint of fear. Finally they reached the north end of Albania, which is where they were to meet Voldemort. When they landed Hermione transfigured back into human form. "Wands out, don't you think? He could pop out anywhere and we must be ready," she said. All of a sudden, guess who leaped out from behind a huge tree? Harry and Hermione aimed their wands at him. "Stupify," they screamed, but Voldemort was too strong for them and sent the spell cascading back to Harry! Hermione nimbly dodged it. It was all up to her now. She never thought she'd do this, but she sent a snake flying out of her wand towards Voldemort as a distraction. Then, while he was persuading the snake to attack her, she put the crucatus curse on him and vanished the snake. It was a curious sight to see, the most evil and powerful wizard known screaming and rolling around on the ground, begging for mercy. She revived Harry and they both finished him off together. As they were mounting the broom, Harry asked Hermione how she managed to defeat Voldemort. He listened, spellbound, as his fiancé informed him of her brilliant strategy. As they flew, they talked about their wedding plans to take their minds off of the recent horrifying event. When they entered Hogwarts, everyone was waiting in the great hall. All of the students and teachers cheered even Snape, that they had been successful. Harry and Hermione were happily married. 


End file.
